The Dark times
by AC32993
Summary: Seven years after the Clone Wars end. A padawan has given up the Jedi ways. What happens when the past resurfaces? Will it reignite the fires of hope or will the darkness swallow him?


Ch. 1 Prologue.

The Clone Wars was over, the Jedi Order was destroyed and the Republic that stood for millennia had reorganized into an Empire. The Dark times has begun.

On the planet's surface of Telos at Onasi City, named in memory of the legendary Telosian Carth Onasi, was bustling with life. Citizens going about their daily business, trader from around the galaxy, shop owners calling out to sell their goods to those who pass by and families enjoy the peacefulness at the park and beach.

For one individual, however, life wasn't so great. Atlas Silverback found life very difficult. The young man had, for a time being, a Jedi. Atlas had begun his training as a Jedi during the waning years of the Galactic Republic and continue during the Clone Wars. Unfortunately his training would never be complete. For when it was time, Order 66 was issued and the Jedi Order would be no more.

The Jedi Temple was attacked and Atlas watched as many Jedi fought the clone troops, who supposed to fight FOR the Republic and serve the Jedi Order. During the assault, his master gallantly defended his pupil and ordered him to feel while he stalled the clone troopers. Before departing from his master he given his final orders; Survive! Survive the dark times that lay ahead!

They say Jedi don't believe in luck. But the young Jedi had to admit that luck saved him that terrible night. He had many shots fired at him while he ran to find an escape route. He was able to find one via a speeder in the last hanger which was not overrun by clones.

He was only 16 when the purge happened.

After escaping the temple he fled to Telos. For seven years the former Jedi hid away from the Empire who was currently still searching for the Jedi who had escaped the Great Jedi Purge.

The Great Jedi Purge was a well-planned move that wiped out almost all of the Jedi. Some had escaped and went into hiding, some chose to fight to show the Empire the Jedi weren't all gone. Sadly, those who fought or we went into hiding weren't so lucky. The Empire was hunting down Jedi and were doing a damn good job at it. Leading the hunt was the villainous Darth Vader, supreme commander of the Empire. Vader's master was the one who orchestrated the downfall of the Jedi, by the Sith Lord called Darth Sidious. Just who really was Sidious? None other than the very man the Jedi swore to protect.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Yes, Palpatine; senator of Naboo, Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and now Emperor of his newly created Galactic Empire. The Jedi Order was so blind to not realize it until it was too late. The Sith Lord they were looking for was the very man they had protected and followed through the whole war. The purge, the war, and everyone in it were all pawns in his game to destroy his enemies; The Republic, the Jedi Order, and many others. Nobody had expected this until it was too late. Those who had notice were suspicious of him and his actions like always praising the Chosen One, destroying the Constitution and creating new rules. Atlas sighed while looking out to the ocean from his apartment. Reflecting on the currently changes of the galaxy. The Galactic Republic was reorganized into a Galactic Empire and the Jedi Order was destroyed. Who to blame for this?

It was EVERYONE who took part in the war.

No, it wasn't just Palpatine. It was the whole galaxy to blame. It was the Republic for being ignorant, the Jedi for being arrogances, and Anakin Skywalker.

Atlas fists tightened when he came to mind. The so called "Chosen One". The man destined to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. He betrayed them all, betrayed the Order, led the attack on the temple, and murders his friends and allies in cold blood, and for what reason? To prove he wasn't weak? Revenge to make them pay for how they treated him? Atlas would never understand why that fool did it. Anakin may have been powerful, but he was also a fool. A stupid arrogant fool who fell to the dark side and seeking power that caused him to lose everything. He deserved it. Though he never understood why he turned, he had no doubt in his mind that Anakin, No, That Darth Vader was the monster in that black armor seen in the holovid's on the news. His green eyes watched the water washed upon the beach. He had no doubt in his mind that Telos was truly a planet with admirable beauty.

From space the planet was an ugly brown and white but on the planet it was truly a sight to see. Sweeping plains of the golden fields, oceans that stretched on for miles, mountains as tall as buildings, and many other amazing sites to behold.

Telos IV, simply known as Telos, was the fourth world within the Telos system, located in the Outer Rim Kwymar sector and situated on the strategically-important Hydian Way hyperlane, making it a threshold form ships packed with cargo or civilians came to and from the planet every day. The planet had suffered greatly in a war that occurred thousands of years ago, fought between the Jedi and Sith. It was now brought back from the edge of death thanks to the help of the Ithorian's Telosian Restoration Project and is now rich with life ones more.

Running a hand through his short brown hair the green eyed man walked back into the living room listening to the news report.

"_The terrorist syndicate known as CREED has attacked yet another Imperial shipyard killing hundreds and delaying work on more starships for the Empire. The Emperor had this to say about the situation"_

The hologram switched to the hooded leader of the Galactic Empire, Emperor Palpatine. _"It is with great sadness to say that the lives of those lost in that terrorist attack was a great tragedy to the Empire and those who had family working there. But I assure you, these terrorist will be hunted down and brought to justice and thus making this galaxy a safer place."_ The crowd cheered and applauded the Emperor for his words and the screen switched back to the new reporter.

"_The Emperor has assured the rest of the Senate that CREED will be brought to justice. Yet, many are question that if this terrorist group is good or bad? We go to Toolawn Banshee, journalist and report of Anaxes, Toolawn?_"

Again the screen switched to a well-dressed Bith. _"Hello and thank you. I for one think this group CREED is an organized rebellion fighting the Empire the best way they can, guerrilla warfare. Some say CREED will bring down the Empire and restore freedom to the galaxy. I'm not so sure on that. The Empire is vast and powerful stretching throughout the galaxy extermination rebellions and pacifying war torn systems. The Creed maybe be an organized rebellion that can fight the Empire, but they won't be able to bring it down. I'm Toolawn Banshee."_

Atlas switched off the holonews hearing what he needed to hear. The Empire was full of lies and deceivers with Palpatine being the biggest of them all. He had deceived the Republic and the Jedi. "So The Creed struck again eh?" He muttered to himself taking a sip of his milk.

The organization known as CREED was said to be a terrorist faction attacking the Empire. No one knew how this group came to be but it was obvious that they wanted to remove the Empire from power and restore the Republic. So far CREED had proven to be a powerful foe; hitting important Imperial shipyards, convoys, outposts, whatever things that belonged to the Empire. Their recent attack on the shipyards above Fondor proved they were not a force to be underestimated. They weren't terrorist, or pirates, they were a fully organized well trained rebellion fighting the Empire in the name of rights, liberty, and the pursuit of peace. A smile tugged at his lips remembering when CREED hacked into the Holonews to declaring war on the Empire so the whole galaxy could hear. This had happened three years after the Clone Wars ended, three years after the Jedi Order fell.

So many Jedi perished that terrible night on Coruscant. The first victims being, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu. Soon all over the galaxy Jedi were being killed. Council members Ki-Adi-Mundi, Pol Koon, and Stass Allie. Then beautiful Aayla Secura. The warriors, Luminara Unduli, and Cin Darllig. The gentle Ali Alann and Barriss Offee.

Gone. They were all gone.

Though many died, Atlas wondered if others survived the Purge. If so then who? Did Master Yoda make it, or what about Obi-Wan Kenobi? Shaak Ti, the only Council Member at the temple when it was attacked that night, did she escape? He did not know these answers and his heart ached from it. Pray to the Force that some were able to escape the purge. Life would be hard for all of them, for him it would be living hell. He was still a young man trying to stay alive in a galaxy were the Jedi were no more and an evil Galactic Empire ruled the Galaxy. But did it matter that they survived? Did it really matter? No it didn't not anymore not after realize the terrible truth. The truth of how blind the Jedi really were.


End file.
